ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon World Broadcast Premieres
This is a list of movies airing on Nickelodeon, Nick@Nite, Nicktoons, and Teen Nick. Not to be confused with Nickelodeon Movies. 2018 * Nine Lives * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Norm of the North * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Rise of the Guardians * The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life 2019 * Monster Trucks * Hotel Transylvania * Epic * The Croods * Turbo * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Despicable Me 2 * Rock Dog * Fun Size 2020 * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Early Man * The Book of Life * Smallfoot * Paddington 2021 * Wonder Park * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Goosebumps (2015) * Home * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Minions * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie 2022 * The SpongeBob Movie: It’s a Wonderful Sponge! * The Loud House Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Angry Birds Movie * Trolls * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Miraculous (2020) * Untitled Rugrats Live-Action Movie 2023 * Ferdinand * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * The Star * Power Rangers (2017) * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Despicable Me 3 * Wonder * A Dog's Purpose 2024 * Peter Rabbit * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * The House with a Clock in its Walls * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Sherlock Gnomes * Paddington 2 * The Grinch 2025 * Spies in Disguise * Jumanji 3 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Billion Brick Race * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Wish Dragon * The Addams Family * Dark Phoenix 2026 * Nimona * Peter Rabbit 2 * Trolls World Tour * Barbie * The Croods 2 * Minions 2 * Vivo * Sing 2 * The Mitchells vs The Machines * Ron's Gone Wrong 2027 2028 2029 TBA * Madagascar 4 * Shrek 5 * Puss in Boots 2: The Nine Lives & 40 Thieves * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherwordly Operations * Mutts * Anubis * Hotel Transylvania 4 * The Book of Life 2 * Untitled Rabbids film * * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Escape From Hat * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Untitled Mario Movie * Popeye * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * TMNT 3 * Category:Broadcast Premieres